Severine
by Heartfelt Death
Summary: Songfic. Harry's a Muggle rockstar, and lures Tom into one of his shows, and surprises everyone, especially Tom, with a simple action. rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes lined with black eyeliner, lashes thickened with mascara, stared at themselves and the body they were attached to in their reflection. The lips were pale and full, snakebite piercings adorning them. In fact, piercings decorated much of the face, featured on the nose, the eyebrows, and ears, along with the lips.

Long black hair, untidy and untamable, fell in the green eyes' path, and with a twitch of the neck, the black locks were tossed back and out of the way. Black-fingernailed hands set the hair right, and a few spritzes of hairspray kept it that way. The skin was pale as moonlight, the shirtless chest exposed to the cool air of the dressing room, low-slung black cargos with chains draped and dripping from them hugging the hips. Spiked boots scuffed the floor as the weight was shifted.

Harry Potter turned, the heavy shoes clunking against the wooden floor. He paused behind the curtain, breathing in the scents from the crowd, sweat, cologne, and perfume mixing with excitement and adrenaline, getting his heart pumping, the blood pounding in his ears. Then he smelled _him, _the one he'd been counting on showing up.

Smirking, Harry stepped onto the stage, the crowd roaring in approval. He smiled and grabbed the microphone from its stand.

"Hello, my faithful fans. We are so happy to be back here, in London. Thank you!" Cheered erupted, along with squeals as he blew a kiss to a group of girls. Everyone knew he was gay, but that didn't stop the girls from fawning all over him. "Now, London! Who wants to hear Severine?" A roar answered him, and his smile widened.

The guitarist started up, along with the DJ and drums, the bass so loud you could only feel it. He took a deep breath, and began singing.

"In the sea beyond us  
In the city below  
How much farther must I guide you  
Until you let me go?"

His eyes searched the crowd, the scent of the man, the feel of him in the back of his mind driving him crazy.

"You are the violent thief within  
Taking all that I hold dear  
You are the gorgeous parasite  
Feeding on my fear"

Finally green met crimson, their gazes locking. Harry smiled a dark smile, his voice dripping with a poison only the man with the crimson eyes would understand. Harry opened his mind completely, to be plundered and taken advantage of.

"So bring it on heavy Severine  
You're coming through loud and clear  
Show me no mercy Severine  
You'll still have sanctuary here"

Crimson eyes narrowed, the pale, black haired man moving forward in the moshing crowd. Something had changed about Harry, and the man took a closer look in the boy's open mind, shocked at the Darkness he found. Harry tilted his head back in a challenge, smirk widening.

"All the maps were taken  
I only have the setting sun  
To lead us through the forest  
I can't believe what we have done"

Harry made a point of shoving the lyrics into Tom's mind, and loved the look that he received and the Dark Lord realized his meaning. He had done a huge gig in London and advertised it to the Weasleys, who advertised it to the Ministry employees, some of whom advertised it Lord Voldemort for a reason, to lure the man to him.

"In the sea beyond us  
In the city below  
These roads are more complex  
Than you'll ever know"

Tom watched in fascination, awed that he had been outsmarted by the twenty year old boy.

"So bring it on heavy Severine  
You're coming through loud and clear  
Show me no mercy Severine  
You'll still have sanctuary here"

Harry kept his gaze locked with Tom's, making sure he heard and got each and every word.

"This is not a bitter anthem  
I have no quarrel here with you  
It's just I have so little patience  
And I know what I must do

I am the quiet thief within  
Taking all that you hold dear  
I am wiser for your lessons  
You have taught me well"

Tom reeled back, bumping into a heavily tattooed Muggle who growled at him, but left the Dark Lord alone when he saw the red eyes. Harry Potter…was surrendering? It had to be a trap.

::It is a trap Tom…but for now, just let me finish the song.::

"So bring it on heavy Severine  
You're coming through loud and clear  
Show me no mercy Severine  
You'll still have sanctuary here"

Bring it on heavy Severine  
You're coming through loud and clear  
Show me no mercy Severine  
You'll still have sanctuary here

_Show me no mercy Severine_

_Show me no mercy Severine_

_Show me no mercy Severine  
You'll still have sanctuary here"_

Harry smiled, panting, his pale chest gleaming with sweat from the heat of the lights overhead. "Thank you! This must be the best bloody crowd I've ever had!" Cheers and laughter filled the air. "I'd like to ask for someone to come up and join me on the stage…" Harry pointed at Tom, smiling. "Come on up, Tom!"

Tom found himself being cheered on to get up on stage with the famous Muggle rockstar. He stood in disbelief, staring around like a deer caught in headlights, until a rough shove from the burly tattooed man made him stagger forward, where he glared at Harry, who was laughing. Tom straightened himself and stalked up to the stage, where he was offered a hand to help climb up on the stage.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?!" he hissed, glaring into the green eyes, which he was shocked and angry to find were at the same level as his.

Harry smiled. "This." He grabbed the collar of Tom's green button-up shirt, yanking him forward into a rough kiss. Harry's hot tongue pushed its way into his mouth, and the two men moaned in unison, Tom succumbing to the kiss, deepening it.

Harry pulled away, whispering, "I don't want to fight you any more, Tom. I'm on your side." Tangling his hand in the red-eyed man's hair, they kissed again, the crowd screaming and catcalling.

Alright! WOOTgasm! Okay, so, I don't own Harry Potter, or Tom Riddle (MAN! I wish I did! I'd lock 'em in a closet and drill peep holes so I could watch them get it on – el oh el!), and I don't hold rights on Severine, by Ego Likeness. Go look the song up on YouTube. It's an amazing song from an amazing band.

Happy Holidays!

- Heartfelt Death -


	2. SORRY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, you guys. This is HeartfeltDeath, and I am no longer going to be on here. You may have noticed I haven't been showing up or updating; that's because I've moved on to , which, in my opinion, is so much better.

So, I bid thee farewell, and I'm sorry that I never finished, or even got started, really, with my stories.

HeartfeltDeath


	3. SRRY!

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing)

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing). Please remove the spaces:

M I B B A . C O M

Great place (though I got banned, and it was a good reason, but I'm working on getting back in, so I might give y'all one last update with my username), but I won't advertise on FFN, since that's sorta rude. Anyways, I catch ya later!

HD aka Kitty


	4. one more an

HEY

HEY! I got my account on Mibba up. Come join in on the fun, or just view my profile. :) I have fun videos waiting for you! And any MCR fans are welcome to read my Frerard story, "Come, Angels Of Unknown". I even have art for it. Translate this into your address bar and come visit me:

member (dot) mibba (dot) com (slash) 42946 (slash)

Also, I MIGHT put up one or two of my HP stories…if, IF I do, it's unlikely that I will update regularly. Sorry.

Heartfelt Death / she will be loved


End file.
